Question: Kylie has a modern quarter with a mass of $5.623\,\text{g}$ and an older silver quarter with a mass of $6.24\,\text{g}$. What is the combined mass of the quarters?
Solution: Mass of modern quarter $+$ mass of older quarter $=$ total mass. $\begin{matrix} &{1}&&&&\\ &&5.&6&2&3\\ +&&6.&2&4&0\\ \hline &{1}&1.&8&6&3\\ \end{matrix}$ ${10}+{0}+{0}={1}{0}$ The total mass of the quarters is $11.863\,\text{g}$.